


Underneath the Mistletoe

by LadyPaigeC



Series: 31 Days of Ficmas 2017 [11]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 31 Days of Ficmas, Christmas Party, F/M, Mistletoe, UNIT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 15:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12986943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPaigeC/pseuds/LadyPaigeC
Summary: Rose and the Tenth Doctor attend the annual UNIT Christmas Party while in the 1970's. How many Doctors can Rose kiss underneath the mistletoe?





	Underneath the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Letters_from_the_TARDIS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letters_from_the_TARDIS/gifts).



> Written for 31 Days of Ficmas for doctorroseprompts on Tumblr (day 11 - mistletoe). 
> 
> N.B. - I have a series planned where Rose and the Tenth Doctor accidentally run into the Third Doctor after the events of Blink. The Third Doctor knows Rose as the Brigadier's secretary at UNIT. So Rose and her Doctor must commit to spending some time in the early 70's to complete the circular paradox. It will be a partial re-write of the Third Doctor's tenure with Rose and Ten helping out behind the scenes. This fic takes place in that Universe.

Rose laddled punch into her cup at the UNIT Christmas party. Her Doctor was off chattering away with the Brigadier and his wife, Fiona. He may have been enjoying their interlude in the 1970’s, to deal with a circular paradox, a little too much.

“Are you enjoying yourself, Mrs. Smith?” Rose glanced over her shoulder, not that she needed to, instantly recognizing the voice of her husband’s third incarnation. 

With a smile on her lips, Rose turned to greet the younger Doctor. “I am, Doctor, and you? I confess I’m surprised to see you here. Thought you’d be holed away in your lab. Didn’t think that this would be your sort of thing.”

“Ah, well, the chaps told me there’d be my favorite elderberry wine. And you should try the gorgonzola cheese. It really is delicious.”

Rose’s grin widened and a spark of mischief entered her eyes. “Ah, the old adage is true. The way to a man’s heart, or in your case hearts, is through his stomach.”

The Doctor blushed and stammered, “Oh, er, well…”

Rose’s tongue peeked out of the corner of her mouth. “My husband’s the same way.” She nodded over at the man in question dressed in full pinstriped splendor, paper crown on head, and gesturing wildly with his hands. _Poor Brig._

Out of the corner of her eye, Rose noticed Sergeant Benton hanging a sprig of mistletoe near the Christmas tree in the corner of the room. She studied the Doctor in front of her, an idea forming in her mind. She slid her arm through the Doctor’s. “Have you seen the tree yet?”

“The tree?”

“The Christmas tree. Fiona, Mrs. Lethbridge-Stewart, did a lovely job decorating it. Come, let’s go take a look.”

They walked toward the tree and noticed Mike Yates inspecting the decorations as well. Rose greeted him with a smile. “Captain.”

He spun in surprise. “Mrs. Smith. Doctor.”

The Doctor’s eyebrow raised. “Mike. Taking an interest in Mrs. Lethbridge-Stewart’s decor?” 

“What?”

Rose reached out for one to touch one of the baubles. “Fiona is responsible for the lovely tree.”

“Oh, yes, quite.”

Benton and Jo Grant approached the group and Mike turned his attention to them. “Miss Grant, how are you this evening? I hope you’re enjoying yourself?”

"I’m having a wonderful time.” Jo noticed that Mike was standing directly under the mistletoe. “Oh.”

Everyone looked up. 

With a giggle, Jo leaned forward and kissed Mike briefly. He beamed at her. “Jo, can I get you some punch?”

“That would be delightful.” Jo let go of Benton’s arm and walked off with Mike. 

The Doctor shifted to let them pass and ended up positioned under the festive greenery. Rose asked Benton with a wink. “Would you like to or shall I?”

Benton gawked at Rose. She shrugged and lifted herself onto tiptoes to kiss the Doctor on his cheek. “It was a nice attempt, Sergeant, but you should ask Ms. Grant out directly.” She patted Benton on the arm, before going to find her Doctor. 

The younger Doctor had his hand pressed to his cheek where Rose had kissed him and was looking from the hanging plant to the vexing blonde and back.

When Rose reached her husband’s side, he opened his arms for a hug and growled in her ear. “I saw what you did there. Poor bloke doesn’t know what hit him.”

She pulled back with sparkling eyes. “Yes, well, it’s hard to make one’s husband jealous when one only has eyes for him. I’m simply taking advantage of the opportunity while I have it.”

He bowed before Rose and gallantly offered her his arm. “Mrs. Smith, would you care to accompany me to view the Christmas decorations?”

Rose slipped her arms in his. “And which decorations were you hoping to see?"

He grinned roguishly. “I understand there is a bit of mistletoe worth seeing.”

Rose gave him a tongue touched smile. “Why, Mr. Smith, I thought you’d never ask.”


End file.
